Igual te quiero
by Soar97
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Por que tenía que ser menor que ella?


Ahí estaba.

Tan hermosa y dedicada mientras regaba agua a los grandes girasoles en su jardín.

Aprecie como su largo y liso cabello negro ondeaba con el viento, sus amigables ojos color perla mientras trabajaba me hacía entender que adoraba lo que hacía, y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa era tan cálida que me hacía derretir como un cubito de hielo en pleno verano.

Y todo eso lo podía presenciar desde el porche de mi casa. Siempre.

Ella era Hinata, y no solo tenía la desdicha que fuera mi vecina, si no también mi tutora. Y así que sí, no era él típico vecino desconocido con amor unilateral. Solo él típico vecino con amor unilateral hacia su preciosa vecina.

Ninguno de los dos es bueno para mi corazoncito, pero no me quejó de al menos ser su amigo.

Su amigo.

Por qué dudaba que ella siendo siete años mayor que yo, ya graduada, con un trabajo estable y una camioneta podría voltear sus ojos hacía mí, de esa manera que tanto me creo que sucederá en mis sueños y fantasías. Bajo la mirada con desanimo y miro hacía el cielo.

Solo yo, Naruto Uzumaki, podría enamorarme de una chica que este fuera de mi alcance. Tanto por esos aspecto, como el que no creo que Hinata quiera salir con alguien mucho menor a ella. No. Nunca. Jamás. Me dice el pequeño Naruto pesimista en mi hombro.

La conocí hace dos años, cuando se mudo a mi lado. Y fue inevitable no admirar su delicada belleza. Desde ahí ya me sentí atraído, pero aun no me atrebía hablarle. Fue por mi madre que me vino a visitar una vez y le pidió a Hinata el secreto para tener un jardín tan precioso. Al estar presente y al enterarme que daba clases anteriormente en una universidad, no dude en pedirle ayuda con matemática cuatro que me estaba jodiendo ya la vida. Ella amablemente aceptó.

A raíz de eso, cada vez que nos veíamos hablábamos y hablábamos mucho más, como si ya fuera una costumbre.O ella lo buscaba o yo lo hacía. Luego entendí que Hinata me gustaba un mundo.

No dude en mentirle el que no entendía ciertas cosas para que me diera más clases y así poder estar más cerca de ella.

Aun así no evito que conociera a sus novios y tuviera que apartarme un poco en ese tiempo, haciendo además mis ilusiones disminuir al ver los tipos con quienes salía. Fueron dos que les conocí hasta ahora. El primero era un moreno con cara de estreñido y el segundo un albino con cara de yo no fui.

Lo peor fue al enterarme que ambos la habían lastimado. Ella me lo había contado en una noche de pollo frito y cervezas en mi jardín bajo el resplandor de una fogata. Ese día la abrace y ella lloró un poco en mi pecho.

Me dolía verla llorar por tipos que no la merecían, pero a al vez no podía evitar alegrarme.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco mayor?

Me doy un cabezazo con la pared. Luego me arrepiento. Fue muy fuerte.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

Salgó de mis divagaciones al escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Apoyada de su cerca alzaba una mano haciéndome seña para que me acercará.

Sin pensarlo tanto me acerco a pasos agigantados. Ella me esperaba con una de esas hermosas y cálidas sonrisas.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-sensei?

— Te digo que no me tienes que decir sensei solo porque aveces te de tutorias — hace un puchero, y lo sé, me lo ha hecho saber muchas veces, pero es precisamente por ese puchero que lo sigo haciendo—. Solo quería saber como te fue en tu parcial.

Alzo el pulgar.

— Como no me va a ir bien si tengo a la mejor tutora del mundo — veo como se sonroja y pienso que vale la pena; el hacerme pasar por un chico tonto que no entiende nada de nada —. Realmente gracias Hinata, me has ayudado un montón — rasco mi mejilla.

El sonrojo de Hinata se acentúa más, y nos mas pienso lo adorable que se ve. Solo Hinata puede ser adorable y sexy a la vez.

— No hay de que Naruto, lo hago con gusto.

Y se me ocurre la brillante idea de invitarla a cenar.

— ¿Hoy?

— Sino puedes hoy, no importa — señalo nervioso al verla en un gesto dudosa.

— No es eso, es que tenía que ir donde mi hermana a entregarle algo — cruzo de brazos pensativa y luego me mira como si hubiera tenido la solución sencilla para todo — Sencillamente podrías acompañarme y de regreso me invitas. Realmente me encantaría aceptar tu invitación — me guiña el ojo y yo siento de nuevo que me derrito como un cubito de hielo en verano.

Pero regreso de nuevo en sí ¿Por qué me ilusiono? Hinata solo pensaría que saldría con su amigo Naruto, el mocoso de su vecino. Bueno, tengo veintitrés y deje de ser virgen hace cuatro años, mocoso no soy.

.

.

.

— ¿Eres el nuevo novio de mi hermana? — una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de mismo color de Hinata, aunque menos cálidos, me mira muy sorprendido al abrirnos la puerta ¡Como puede ser que lo primero que dice al venos sea eso! Miro a Hinata, pero ella no me mira—. Eres más pequeño y flacucho que sus anteriores novios.

Ok, trato de no tomármelo personal.

— Hanabi, no seas grosera y termina de darnos pase — ella le hace caso e ingresamos al cómodo apartamento. La caja que le traía a su hermana me señala que la deja sobre la mesa del comedor—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? El viaje fue algo largo — me ofrece con una sonrisa.

— Un vaso de agua — su hermana se ofrece a servir y mientras Hinata comenta que irá al baño.

Mientras estoy solo, camino un poco por aquel apartamento y me topo con fotografías de Hinata y su hermana, familia, de Hinata y seguramente sus amigos, y otras de su hermana con su amigos.

Hanabi llega con el vaso con agua y le agradezco.

— ¿Te quieres coger a mi hermana? — no más había tragado cuando suelta aquello. Me atoré re feo. Ella como que se consuela porque me da palmaditas en la espalda —. Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo fue una pregunta.

¡No son el tipo de preguntas que le haces a un desconocido solo por que sí!

— ¿Eeeentonces? — me presiona por una respuesta. Esta chica es muy diferente.

Sonrosado le miró y giro por donde se había perdido Hinata

¿Solo coger con ella?

— No, quiero mucho más con ella — miro hacia un lado, quedando mis ojos a la altura de una fotografía de ella. Tendría dieciocho cuando mucho—. Tu hermana es especial. Siempre pienso en lo afortunado que soy de conocerla. Esta tan trabajadora y culta. Siempre quiero verla y oírla. Si no lo hago, estoy inquieto —rasco mi nuca nerviosa, seguro mi cara es un tomate—. La quiero, me gusta mucho.

— Awwwww ~ — Hanabi tenía juntas sus manos y me miraba como si fuer aun tierno cacharro — Realmente eres muy lindo, me has convencido que no quieres jugar con ella, como lo hicieron sus anteriores novios, esos imbéciles — se acerca mas a mi para susurrarme:— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? — se cruza de brazos curiosa.

Sonreí de manera irónica.

— Es obvio que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella. Solo soy su amigo, y así esta bien.

— Te da miedo que al mi hermana ser mayor, tenga una vida estable, te rechace ¿cierto?

Que comes que adivinas.

En eso Hinata regresa del baño, y pregunta de que hablábamos al vernos tan cerca. Miro a Hanabi con miedo, es su hermana, podría decirle que me gustaba ¿Por qué no lo pensé al momento? Sudo frío.

Pero Hanabi en modo maliciosa le dice que me estaba contando de cuando se hizo un tatuaje y papá al enterarse casi la echa de la casa.

Espera ¿Hinata tenia un tatuaje?

Ella se sonroja.

— Chismosa.

Ella solo se encoje de hombros sacando la lengua divertida.

.

.

.

De regreso en la camioneta de Hinata, el cual ahora yo manejaba, íbamos en un ambiente silencioso. Ni cómodo ni pesado. Normal. Cuando me detengo en la pequeña cola para la estación de gasolina, ella me mira.

— ¿Que tal mi hermana? un terremoto cierto.

— Definitivamente. Imagino fue de esas hermanas menores que te amenazaban con contarle algo a papá o mamá si no hacías lo que ella quería.

Ella ríe.

— Al contrario, Hanabi siempre me cubría y yo a ella. Nuestros padres son algo conservadores, así que aveces nos escapábamos juntas o con nuestros amigos.

— Así que Hinata-sensei fue una chica muy tremenda — ella se sonroja y muerde su labio inferior. Yo me humedezco los míos por inercia—. Como ese tatuaje que menciono tu hermana. Nunca lo imagine.

— Ese tatuaje —se cubre el rostro un momento— Fue por una apuesta con una amiga. Perdí y tuve que hacerlo. Por eso no soy de apostar mucho ahora.

— ¿Cuál era la apuesta?

— Decirle al profesor de física que estaba bueno, y delante de todo el salón — rio ante tal idea— Y como vez, no me atreví.

Luego de llenar el tanque, agarro de nuevo la autopista.

— ¿Donde comeremos? — me mira curiosa—. No tiene que ser algo ostentoso, Naruto.

— No es ostentoso, pero me agrada ese lugar. Mi abuelo me llevaba mucho a comer ahí, era como su lugar favorito para contar historias — sonrío con nostalgia. Hinata coloca una mano en mi hombro. Ella sabía el como extrañaba a mi abuelo Jiraiya, se lo había comentado en varias de nuestras conversaciones.

Llegamos a un mediano restaurante, con decoraciones tradicionales japonesas. Nunca estaba lleno pero tampoco vacío.

Aunque si quisiera invitarla a uno más ostentoso para impresionarla, dejar todos mis ahorros ahí si es posible. Pero Hinata no es ese tipo de mujer. Se que este lugar igual le gustara.

— ¿Por qué a tu abuelo le gustaba mucho comer aquí? — cuestiona curiosa en medio de la comida.

— Me hablaba siempre de como conoció a mi abuela en este lugar — señalo con el dedo hacia una puerta y ella lo sigue, hasta dar con la puerta que daba con la cocina—. Mi abuela trabajó en este lugar. El me decía que cuando salio por esa puerta y puso sus ojos en ella, no hubo nadie que se la pudiera quitar de la cabeza. Tarde un mes para que le aceptara una cita.

— ¿Enserio? — Hinata me mira sorprendida.

— Mi abuelo me contaba que era una hueso duro de roer — le doy una probada a mi comida—. Pero que eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su persona — miro a Hinata fijamente y rió a recordar lo siguiente —. Para que finalmente aceptara, mi abuelo tuvo que bailar en frente de los comensales.

— Que dulce tu abuelo — ella junta sus manos en sus ojitos había ilusión, aunque una pequeña risa cantarina se le escapo—. Realmente debió gustarle mucho tu abuela en ese momento. Y para después el amor flotara entre los dos, definitivamente valió la pena sus esfuerzos.

Si siguió con su comida.

Yo en tanto, solo bajo por un poco la mirada. Mi abuelo siempre me contaba su historia de amor, para hacerme ver que no debería tener miedo a nada y gritarle a los cuatro cuanto quiero a la mujer que me guste ¿Pero estaba haciendo eso? No, estaba haciendo justo lo contrario.

Hinata me mira de momento y me sonríe dulcemente. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Miro hacia la pared de al lado, y sonrío al ver la fotos de mis abuelos. En una pizarra donde enmarcaba los recuerdos mas memorables del restaurante. Ambos felices. Mi abuelo no había tenido miedo.

.

.

.

Estaciono la camioneta frente a la casa de Hinata y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, apago la camioneta y le entrego las llaves. Hasta que ella toma mi mano y aprieta.

— Fue una cena muy linda, gracias por compartirme algo tan lindo como la historia de sus abuelos — me suelta la mano y la siento fría de nuevo. Mientra la veo bajarse de su camioneta, pienso en muchas cosas y el por qué debería seguir escondiendo lo que siento.

Posiblemente podría perder nuestra amistad o simplemente ella fingiría tomándola como la broma de un mocoso para no herirme directamente. Pienso en alguna seña o palabra que Hinata me haya indicado para si atreverme a decirlo. Todas sus sonrisas y gestos amables llegan a mí ¿Pero es suficiente?

¡Joder!

Me bajo rápidamente de su camioneta, quedando de pie frente a ella, quien parpadea al verme de repente tan ansioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

— Sucede que ya no puedo más.

Termino de acortar el espacio que nos separa. Ahueco su rostro con mis manos y junto mis labios con los de ella. Cierro mis ojos, no se si ella me esta observando sorprendida. Muevo mis labios al ver que no me aparta y para mi sorpresa empieza a corresponderme el beso ¡Me está correspondiendo!

Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la sujeto por la cintura acercándola más a mi.

Y perdimos la noción.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando ahí, en frente de su casa.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — dice al separarnos, sus preciosas mejillas sonrojadas y labios húmedos debido a los besos que nos acabábamos de darnos ¡Dios que bella! — ¿Naruto?

Trago grueso, era el momento Naruto ¡Ya hasta la besaste!

— Me gustas Hinata, me gustas mucho — la miro fijamente volviendo ahuecar sus mejillas—. Se que no debería, que seguro solo soy un mocoso para ti. Pero fue inevitable. Tu bonita forma de ser, tu independencia, tu forma de darme clases, tu manera de ver la vida. Me gusta todo eso de ti — acaricio sus mejillas y ella aun me miraba sorprendida.

Se queda en silencio, yo empiezo a sentirme nervioso.

¿Está pesando en la manera menos dolorosa de rechazarme?

Fue entonces que sonrío y ahora ella acorta la distancia para darme un pequeño beso.

— Tu también me gustas — aquello me regresa el alma al cuerpo. Me da otro beso—. Y mucho. Eres un chico muy dulce, siempre me escuchas y preguntas como estoy. Tu sonrisa. Amo tu sonrisa, siempre me hace sentir mejor sin importar el día de mierda que haya tenido ¿Qué importa la edad? No seas tonto. Eso es lo de menos en donde si hay cariño y amor de verdad.

— Hinata — le miro ilusionado.

Ella acaricia mi mejilla pero al instante me mira con reproche.

— ¿Qué esperas? —no entiendo, y ella ríe— ¿No me pedirás que sea tu novia?

Yo suelto la carcajada, y luego de eso, es justamente lo que le propongo. A lo que me gano un si y un beso aun mas intenso que los anteriores.

.

.

.

**Sin pensar tanto salio este OS. Espero les haya gustado 3 **


End file.
